Christmas in Australia
by lilyevansxx
Summary: Lily Evans' plans for the Christmas holidays in involve beautiful Australian beaches, lots of relaxing and catching up with family. When she finds out her worst enemy, James Potter, is on the same plane, heading to the same beach, her entire plan collapses. Hilarity, Drama and Chaos ensue. This'll be a Christmas to remember.
1. Chapter 1

"So how was school?" Lily's mum said to her as they sat back and got prepared for take-off.

"It was good," Lily replied, disinterested. She knew it was rude, but she could hardly wait to take off. Lily loved flying, she had since she was very little. Every holidays her parents had taken her sister Petunia and her to Australia to see the rest of their family. That was, until she went to Hogwarts and they didn't have time to go. This was her first time going to Australia in almost seven years and she was very excited.

Of course, when Lily had gone to Hogwarts she found another way to fly, brooms. Not many people knew, but Lily loved flying on Brooms. She usually avoided games like Quidditch though, since she enjoyed just flying and enjoying scenery more than catching and throwing quaffles every day.

Obviously Lily would have loved to try and fly on a broom all the way to Australia, but it would've taken months, and she only had two weeks. Her parents had made it a strictly no magic holiday, and to her surprise she was actually looking forward to it.

Lily felt the engines vibrate and soon enough the loud roar enveloped the cabin. She sighed with glee. Almost ready for take-off.

"Lily, you are way too excited for this." Her mother chuckled, Lily turned back to see her Mother looking at her with amusement.

"First time in Seven Years Mum!" Lily sighed happily, "I finally get to see Amelia again!"

Amelia was Lily's cousin and best friend. She lived in Australia and Lily hadn't seen her for months, since Amelia's family and visited them in the summer. It was now almost Christmas and Lily was counting down the days until she could see her again. Amelia was the only other person in their family who knew Lily was a witch, and Lily felt it made them even closer.

They were all going to meet up at Byron Bay, their old holiday destination. The apartment block they were going to stay at was where they used to go as children. For years it had been Lily's second home, until she went to Hogwarts. Then Hogwarts had taken that position.

Lily felt the plane begin to move and she craned her neck to see out the window more. The seatbelt sign turned on with a ring and Lily felt her excitement escalate. Soon enough they were in the air, and Lily finally relaxed back to her seat, with Lily's Mum chuckling at her antics. Heathrow Airport was no longer in sight and Lily was grinning.

The older lady sitting next to her Mother had a small smile on her face when she caught eye contact with Lily. Lily smiled politely back and she calculated how long it would take for her Mum to befriend the lady. She was proven right almost instantly when her Mother struck up a friendly conversation with the lady.

Lily decided to have a look around at the other passengers on the plane. Her father sat behind her with an older man sitting next to him, Lily assumed he might be the husband of the lady sitting next to her Mother. Next to him was a business lady, who looked like she could kill anything with a single glare. Lily was reminded of McGonagall, a she had to stifle a giggle.

In front of her was her sister Petunia, who was constantly embarrassed and ashamed by her family. She had preferred to sit further away from them but her parents made her sit relatively close. She was only eighteen after all. Lily felt she was very different to her sister, for one, Lily was a witch, while Petunia was a muggle. But there were other differences as well, like physical differences, such as their hair colours and face shapes, and also body shapes. While Lily wasn't fat, she wasn't stick thin, unlike Petunia who was bony, with a rather long neck. They were both rather beautiful in their own way.

Lily also had a very different personality. She was (or at least tried to be) kind, respectful and rather intelligent. But also quite cheeky. Petunia on the other hand was a no nonsense sort of person. She also could be quite cold and mean (but not always). Petunia never got bad grades, but wasn't quite as witty or knowledgeable as Lily. She rather made up for it with her competitiveness and her ability to decide and lead a team.

Lily chuckled, she rather thought it sounded like she was creating a resume for her sister. She snapped out of it and kept looking around the plane. Her sister had two spare seats next to her, but she down right refused to let her family sit with her. In front of Petunia was three boys. Lily could only see their hair, the one on the aisle seat had neat short golden brown hair. He sat the shortest of the three. The next one had shoulder long dark brown almost black hair, which he kept fixing up. The last had messy black hair. As Lily looked at him he reached up to his hair and ran his hand through it, making it even messier than before. Lily squinted her eyes, the last boy was oddly familiar. She couldn't tell from where though. After all, no wizard or witch from Hogwarts would ever catch a plane to Australia. It was absurd!

She was suddenly distracted from her calculations by her Mum, who nudged her. "Lily? I was talking to you?"

"Oh, sorry Mum. What did you say again?" Lily smiled, trying to act polite as she was included in the conversation between her mum and the lady.

"We were just commenting on how different our hair is." Her Mum replied.

"Oh yeah, I still don't know how I managed to get red hair, when everyone else has brown hair." Lily said, looking at her Mum's light brown hair, the same hair as Petunia.

"Strange genetics." The lady laughed, "My son got from my Husband his very very messy black hair." She pointed at the man next to Lily's father. Lily internally smirked. She was right again about the lady's husband. She suddenly recognised his hair.

"Does your son happen to be sitting over there?" Lily pointed at the boy she had been looking at.

"Yes! That's him!" The lady laughed, surprised.

"I can certainly see the resemblance!" Lily laughed. "I'm Lily Evans by the way, nice to meet you."

The lady gaped at her for a second, Lily was rather curious why, she wondered if there was something on her face. The lady quickly realised what she was doing and replied, "It's nice to finally meet you Lily, I'm Elizabeth Potter."

It was Lily's turn to gasp. She knew that name. She knew that name very very well. Oh merlin.

The boy two rows in front of her turned around, stared in shock for a second before grinning broadly. "Hey Evans!" 

**I don't own anything except the plot and a couple of characters**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Lily Evans xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Lily sat, gobsmacked at the sight of James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. They had all turned around, grinning at her. She was slightly breathless, how were they on her plane to Australia? It's not possible! Three of the four most infamous Hogwarts troublemakers were sitting two rows in front of her on a muggle airplane. Lily could hardly believe it. And then a though struck her, were they…stalking her? James Potter certainly had a reputation to stir up trouble, especially around her. No, Lily shook herself, certainly not, Remus Lupin would never allow it.

Remus was the only one of the Marauders that Lily considered a friend, despite them all being in the same house and year as her. James Potter liked to annoy her, a lot. Sometimes going as far as asking her out. Which she thought was an absolute joke. James Potter couldn't like her. That was laughable! James Potter was one of the most popular boys in school and the most annoying too. Besides, even if Potter did like her, there was no way she'd ever like him back.

Sirius Black and James Potter always caused the most trouble out of the four, while Peter (who wasn't on the plane) and Remus tended to stay out of it a bit more. Lily suspected they had a large involvement in the planning processes of most of the pranks however.

"Lily?" Her mother asked. "Are you alright?" Lily was suddenly aware of many eyes on her, including her sister, mother, father, Elizabeth Potter, her husband and the three boys waving and grinning in front of them.

"I'm fine Mum" Lily caught her breath. "Just a little shocked is all. Those three boys go to my school." Lily suddenly realised her mistake.

"Oh excellent! You can swap seats with Petunia and talk to them!" Violet Evans said jovially. It was like she didn't know Lily at all, even though Lily had spent the entirety of her previous holidays complaining about 'That Potter Boy'.

Lily shook her head quickly, "Oh, no really Mum I don't think that's a gre-"

It was too late, her Mum had already undone Lily's seatbelt and started shoving her and her bags towards the aisle. Lily didn't want to be rude, but she thought this was going to end rather badly.

"Oh wait dear, before you leave, I just quickly want to apologise for my son's behaviour over the past years. I know he's been awful to you." Elizabeth said. Looking at her, Lily could see more and more of James in her. Her eyes were the same shape and colour, her face shape the same, her teeth the same. Lily wondered when she had noticed Potters' face shape but shrugged it off. After six and a bit years stuck in the same classes as him you're bound to remember some facial features.

"Oh no, Mrs Potter it's not your fault. Honestly its fine, he's not that bad." Lily said, lying through her teeth. She felt bad for lying, but she knew she'd feel even worse telling the truth.

"Excellent, you are going to enjoy the flight with your friends!" Lily's Mum kept nudging her. Lily walked into the next row, and found Petunia glaring up at James Potter, who kept making faces at her.

"Petunia, move." Lily grumbled, not in a good mood.

Petunia scoffed and moved her things out and into her new seat. Lily sat down trying to ignore the three faces grinning, almost evilly, down at her. She closed her eyes and tried to think positive. At least she got a better view from this window, it didn't have as much of the plane wing seen through it.

Also this way she could get Petunia mad, and how she loved riling her up. But admittedly Lily felt she might have it a little bit worse off. Finally admitting defeat she looked up at the boys.

"Would you stop that? You look insane." Lily growled. Remus quickly flushed and pulled back, but the other two didn't stop.

"It's a pleasure to see you, Lily." Potter smirked at her, his undeniably handsome features arranged in a way that only made Lily cringe.

"Bugger off, Potter. Seriously, if you annoy me during this flight I will-" Lily was interrupted.

"Annoy you? Why would he annoy you? James Potter only ever has the best intentions. I, on the other hand, have even better intentions." Black interrupted, cheerfully clapping Potter on the back.

"Oh really. What intentions are those then, Black?" Lily glared.

"Oh nothing, just in general, James Potter is always bested by me." Black grinned, unaffected by Lily's glare.

"I always have kinder, better thought out intentions than this idiot here." Potter punched Black lightly in the arm. "That's mainly because I am always, kinder and intelligenter than him."

"Intelligenter isn't even a word." Black said, smiling smugly, "I knew that, therefore I am starter than you."

"Shut up, you idiots." Remus said finally. "It's nice seeing you Lily."

"Thanks Remus, you too." Lily smiled. "Where's Pettigrew? It's weird to see you all without the fourth group member." Potter huffed, no doubt annoyed that Lily and Remus got on so well.

"Oh, he's with his mother. She's very strict about holidays." Remus explained, and Lily nodded. "I do hope for your sake that these idiots won't be anywhere near you in Australia." Lily laughed, Remus knew her so well.

"Thanks Remus, I really hope Byron Bay is far enough." And at that Remus groaned. Potter and Black opened their mouths in shock. Lily slowly realised what that meant.

"Oh please don't tell me-"

"LILYKINS!" Sirius Black shrieked in a very high pitched voice, "WE ARE GOING TO THE SAME PLACE!" Several people on the plane turned around and tutted at the loud boy.

Lily groaned, wondering what she had done to deserve this. James Potter said nothing but grinned, his smile widening with every second. Lily shuddered. This was going to be the longest and most painful two week of her life.

 **I don't own anything except the plot and a couple of characters**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Lily Evans xx**


	3. Chapter 3

After the shock of her discovery had sunk in, Lily calmly decided on what she was going to do next. No one had said a thing since Sirius' exclamation, and with three pairs of eyes on her, Lily reached into her backpack, trying not to making any sudden movements and pulled out a book.

"What?!" Sirius cried, dramatically. Lily sighed, of course she wouldn't get away with reading a _book._ She was surrounded by two imbeciles and their intelligent prank planner. However, she thought, it was a large book, possibly large enough to hit someone over the head with?

Lily smirked to herself, opened the cover and began to read. She could see the three teenage boys gaping at her through her eyelashes. Yes, this was how she would survive. Well, survive until one of the idiots took her book away, and James Potter did just that.

"Hey! Give that back Potter!" Lily said, angrily swiping at the book which was being dangled teasingly above her head. Damn these boys' heights, she'll never reach it.

"Nuh uh!" James cried, childishly. Sirius laughed, and Remus rolled his eyes.

Lily quickly changed tactics and sat down in her chair, no longer giving James the satisfaction of annoying her. It was what her Mum used to tell her to do when her sister annoyed her. James looked at her oddly, and then sat back in his chair and opened the book.

"What?! No! That's my book!" Lily said, angrily.

"I know, I'm borrowing it. I read the first one in the series, and never got a chance to read the second one." James said, and Lily opened her mouth in shock. James Potter read?

"You read?!" Lily asked, her mouth opening in surprise.

"Don't sound so surprised Evans! I'm hurt!" James sniggered. Lily sighed, she gave up on her book and sat down, looking out at the fluffy white clouds below them.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Sirius cried. Lily laughed, that was so like Sirius to try and get attention.

"I'd rather not thanks" Lily said, craning her neck to look at another plane she could see out the window.

"Please?!" Sirius begged, Lily sighed wondering how long it would take for him to shut up if she just ignored him.

"I want to play too!" James whined, putting down Lily's book, unfortunately not giving it to her.

"Please Lily?" Remus whined, but unlike the other two boys, he managed to sound mature.

Lily glared at Remus. Lily knew Remus probably didn't actually want to play truth or dare, but no matter how mature he was, he always jumped at the chance to annoy Lily. She eventually nodded, sighing. Maybe she could just get it over with and then they wouldn't bother her again. She might even be able to make this enjoyable, but then, she looked at the three teenage boys, that wasn't likely.

"So who wants to go first?" James said looking at Sirius expectantly, and sure enough, not even two seconds after he said that Sirius yelled.

"Yes! Pick me!" He said, waving his arm up in the air, as though volunteering for a demonstration in a classroom.

"Fine, Sirius goes first." James said, smiling. Lily rolled her eyes, but internally her heart leapt. Lily could never help feeling happy watching the marauders interact, she knew how close they were, and the brotherly love they had for each other, even though it annoyed her to no end most days. She didn't know much about the marauders but she knew from Remus that Sirius didn't come from a very nice family and that James' family had taken him in after Sirius had run away. After hearing that story in her sixth year she had become to hate the two a little bit less, she'd never admit that out loud however.

"Ok, I chose Lily, truth or dare?"

Lily thought for a moment.

"Truth" She didn't want to risk it with these pranksters.

"Ok, can I just interrupt for one moment" Remus said, then turning to the boys he said "I don't think Lily here knows what our rules of truth and dare are"

James smirked, almost evilly, as though he was about the prank someone, Lily had seen that smirk too many times. She began to panic, why did she nod again?

"Rule number one" Sirius started.

"You cannot pick truth twice in a row" Remus finished. Lily glared at him again.

"Rule number two" James said.

"You can't back out of any truth, because then you would get an extra bad dare" Sirius said.

"Rule number three" Remus said

"You cannot back out of any dare, or else you will be humiliated." James said.

"That is freaky. How long did you practise that?" Lily said, amused.

James chuckled, "We never practise it, we have said the rules so many times before, it becomes a habit."

Lily laughed, of course, "Ok, I accept". They didn't sound that bad, and maybe she won't be asked too many times? Hopefully the game won't last long, she thought desperately.

James smiled at Lily, and their eyes met. Lily took this as a challenge. If he was trying to make her embarrassed it wouldn't work, she held eye contact with him. He held eye contact with her. Lily glared a little bit, until she looked closer and realised something, she had always thought his eyes were brown, but she realised now they were a deep hazel. She looked into his eyes, wondering why she never noticed this before.

"Great!" Sirius said, interrupting the eye contact. Lily turned away, and felt herself go a light shade of red.

"Now, Lilyflower, who is the most handsome guy you have ever seen?" Sirius asked.

Lily groaned. Of course he would ask that. She thought for a second and then replied, "First, Never call me that again, and second, I think either-" Lily paused for dramatic affect. The three boys leaned in, eager to hear what she had to say. She grinned, messing with them was just too easy.

"Severus Snape or Regulus Black" Lily said.

"WHAT?!" The three boys yelled at once. They got some dark looks from the nearby passengers. Lily smirked, triumphantly, of course she was lying but she didn't have to tell them that.

"Seriously! Do you guys always speak in unison?!" Lily said, raising an eyebrow, and making sure her voice was lowered so as not to annoy the already glaring passengers around them.

"Yep, and my Brother?! Seriously! And SNIVELLUS?" A passenger to their right whispered a 'SH!'.

"Yes, and don't call him that!" Lily said, whispering now. "Honestly, be quiet. You are disturbing everyone!"

"You need some glasses flower." James said cheekily.

Lily huffed, "Don't call me that! And I don't need glasses!"

"Yes you do! You just called Snivellus handsome and not us!" James said.

"Don't forget you called my brother that, but it's so obvious that I'm hotter than him" Sirius said, egotistically.

"I never said you guys weren't hot" Lily said, before she could stop herself. She had to stifle a groan. Her and her big mouth just had to stuff up her plan!

Three mouths opened wide at the same time, Lily would have laughed if she wasn't mentally slapping herself silly.

"You just called me hot!" James said triumphantly, when he had finally snapped out of it.

"No I didn't, I said I never said you weren't hot," Lily said, defending herself. In all honesty she did think the three were quite good looking, but if she told them that their egos would expand so large they might just knock the plane out of the sky.

"But you implied it!" Remus cried, Lily suddenly began wondering whether Remus really was as mature as she thought he was.

"Can we just get back to playing truth or dare?!" Lily said impatiently. Her plan was ruined and their egos were growing, not how she wanted her first go to be like.

"Fine." James said, dejectedly.

"My turn!" Lily cried, imitating Sirius, earning herself a few chuckles from James and Remus.

"Remus. Truth or dare?" She asked, hoping that he wouldn't answer with dare. She was awful at dares.

"Truth" he replied. She sighed in relief.

"What would you like to be when you're older?" Lily asked, she knew it was boring, but she honestly had been wondering for a while.

"I'm not sure yet." Remus replied, "Probably a teacher…"

"Oh cool." Lily replied smiling. "I hope you can-" She was interrupted by a large groan from Sirius

"Hurry up! This conversation is boooorrrring!" Lily rolled her eyes. Of course. Typical Sirius.

"Alright, my turn." Remus said. "Sirius, Truth or Dare."

"Yes! Dare!" Sirius beamed. Lily was glad she hadn't picked him.

"I dare you to go up to the front of the plane and fly it." Remus smirked. Lily's eyes opened wide in shock. Sirius wouldn't, surely…Sirius was grinning. Lily sat in her seat terrified, oh dear merlin, she thought, please let this just be a really bad nightmare.

TO BE CONTINUED

 **I don't own anything except the plot and a couple of characters**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Lily Evans xx**


End file.
